Give My Apologies to Broadway, A 10 Song Shuffle
by NellieTodd
Summary: An Ouran 10 song shuffle. Broadway, brotherly love, and Lady Gaga...pure chaos is sure to ensue! Please R&R, and be warned this isn't my best work from working under the pressure of a time limit.


**A/N a simple 10 Songs shuffle challenge to make up for my lack of updating! enjoy!**

**Give My Apologies to Broadway**

**Past the Point of No Return from "Phantom of the Opera"**

They let out a loud, passionate moan. The flames had at last consumed them; they were one. There was no turning back now.

As Hikaru looked down Haruhi, who was lying underneath him, thoughts raged through his head. He could feel his heart pounding louder and louder as he laid down beside her. It had all happened so fast; at that moment, they had reached it. That fiery moment of desire; that passion they had heard about for so long.

He took her into his arms, breathing heavily.

"Haruhi…"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me…that any where you'll go…you'll let me go too…and don't _ever_ leave me…" He sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Love me…that's all I ask of-"

Her lips crashed against his before he could say one more word. Once they parted, she breathed, "Why would I ever dream of leaving you?"

**A/N (I think this one came out best…)**

**Oh is There Not One Maiden Breast? From "Pirates of Penzance"**

Tamaki emerged out from the dressing room. "Hello, ladies!" he greeted them. He was dressed in Pirate's clothing and looked a little like Captain Jack Sparrow. The girls swooned and flames of Moe filled the room.

"How amazing he looks!" squealed one of them in excitement as he sat down next to her.

"So, which of you ladies would like to come with a lonely pirate, such as myself? For tonight I renounce my vile profession, and I wish to find me a gentle maiden!" He sighed dramatically. "But alas, I have not found one who would want to be with someone like me!"

Haruhi, who just happened to be walking by, chuckled to herself. Tamaki watched her walk away, his eyes fixated on her. Without realizing it, he got up and followed her, remembering about the maiden's outfit in the back room…

Not one girl? " Asked the guests. Tamaki looked back and grinned.

Out loud he said_, "_No…" in his mind he said, _Yes! One!_

**A/N (It seemed better in my head…)**

**Fabulous from "HSM 2" (don't laugh**)

From the moment Rengae arrived, all she wanted was for everything to be perfect! Nothing could be the least bit wrong!

She tried hard to push her ideas on the Hosts constantly. Most of the time they'd say they'd do it eventually just to get her off their backs.

But that would only last for so long! She'd need more pretty soon! Everything had be perfectly fabulous!

Kyoya just shook his head. Something had to be done. And an opportunity to do something came when they were at their end of school pool party that summer - and she was standing by the pool's edge…

_Let's see how "fabulous" she finds this… _he thought as he snuck up on her…

**A/N (ooh sneaky little shadow king! Anyhow, please don't laugh at the fact that I have this on my iPod!)**

**Hey You by Aaron Carter**

He had always seen her just in history class, and now here she was in front of him in the hallway. Her long hair swished so freely behind her.

Were his friends right? Did she really feel the same way as he did? He had to find out!

Now was his chance! Arai walked a little faster. "Hey! Fujioka!" She stopped and turned around.

"Oh hey, Arai!" he finally caught up with her. He took a moment to catch his breath. As he did so, he looked into her eyes.

"I was...just coming…to…to ask you…"

She waited patiently, looking into his eyes. Hers were bright and full of innocence. "Yes…?"

He opened his mouth to speak…

**A/N (Has ANYONE made a fic with Arai? Seriously!)**

**Stupid Girls by P!nk**

As the guests swooned over Tamaki, Haruhi looked on with envy. How could he love such little dime-a-dozens? They had no brains and depended on the guys for _everything!_ Why, she thought, in America they'd probably be making porn movies with the way they just let the guy do whatever they wanted!

Though she wanted him, she was sure glad that she wouldn't stoop to their level of stupidity. She had pure ambition and could care less about appearances.

And that's how it was going to stay. If Tamaki didn't notice her because of that, well, she'd just have to find someone less shallow.

And she was fine with that.

**A/N (P!NK FTW!)**

**6. Run Away! From "Monty Python's Spamalot"**

"Run away!" The twins screamed.

Since the moment the hosts had gotten transferred to the Monty Python world, nothing had gone right! They had just failed to defeat the French…and now they were attacking them – with cows and vicious can-can dancers!

The hosts spread in all directions as the French guards taunted and farted at them.

As Mori ran with Hunny on his shoulders one question remained in mind; how in the world were they going to explain this to everyone back home?

**A/N (XD maybe I oughta do a Monty Python/Host Club fic!)**

**7. Heaven Can Wait by WeTheKings**

Hikaru put his arm around his twin as he sipped his wine glass. The two of them had their bare feet in the water and were looking out the horizon. The sun was just setting.

His twin suddenly gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Today was perfect, Hika!" Hikaru blushed in response. Kaoru chuckled. "I feel like I died and went to heaven!"

Hikaru shook his head and gave his brother a full kiss on the lips. "Screw that…I'm perfectly fine here on earth with you! Heaven can wait!"

"Well, according to some people, we're going to hell for this…"

"I don't care. Either way, I'll have you!"

"Oh, Hikaru!"

And they kissed once more.

**A/N (I needed to get in a Hikaru/Kaoru one! Even if it was clean…btw this is dedicated to my best friend MollyWHOAFTW, aka WeTheKIng's biggest fan!)**

**8. The Worst Pies in London from "Sweeney Todd" (movie version)**

The oven door opened and Tamaki was greeted with a cloud of smoke.

Ok, so maybe cooking wasn't for him after all.

But this wasn't good! He had made that pie just for Kyoya!

The shadow king sat at the kitchen table, amused by his boyfriend's reaction. However, when he realized he was about to cry, he went and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How about…we go find one of those commoner's restaurants you love so much?" Tamaki's face lit up and they rushed out the door, the ruined pie forgotten.

**A/N (Do you like the "understanding" Kyoya? I don't know if I really do…but anyhow, how did I know that this song was going to come up one way or another?)**

**9. Skyscraper by Demi Lovato**

Kaoru tossed the blade down at their feet. "Stop it! This is what you've been doing to him! To us!"

The bullies just laughed.

"Aww! So now the Homos have become emos?" chuckled one. What he didn't notice was that Hikaru was making his way down the hallway that moment. He heard the nasty comments and laughing. Normally he'd have run off and cry. Instead, he went to his brother's side.

"Hey, Kaoru. Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere with our friends."

"What friends?" One of the bullies laughed.

"The ones that you'll never have…" Hikaru began.

"Ones who love us for who we are." Kaoru finished.

And the two walked off, hand in hand.

**A/N (hmm…maybe I should develop this into a complete oneshot as well…I wish I had had more time in the song…)**

**10. Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

"Please Haruhi?"

"No, Senpai."

Tamaki was again pestering Haruhi to go out with him. How long would it take him to realize that it just wouldn't work out?

"Please, Haruhi? I want your love! And I want your revenge! You and me could have a bad romance!"

She gave him the oddest of looks before walking away, leaving tamaki alone.

"HIKARU! KAORU! YOU SAID USING LADY GAGA QUOTES WOULD MAKE HER FALL FOR ME!" The twins instantly appeared, giggling and high-fiving.

"Consider it payback for calling our brotherly love act over-done!" They chorused before walking out of the room, arms around each other and singing a medley of Gaga's biggest hits.

Tamaki flopped down in a chair, face in his hands. He needed an aspirin after this one!

**A/N (I really had little clue of what to do with this one! But anyhow I hope you enjoyed it! It's a little apology for not updating It Hurts…which I am working on! **

** R&R PLEASE! NEW CHAPTER OF "IT HURTS" COMING SOON!)**


End file.
